james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Neytiri765
Community Portal Hi user, I recently deleted your Community Portal page as it is in the wrong place. i.e. the page was not an article relating to the Avatar universe and should instead be placed within a blog on this site or in the forums. Thankyou for your cooperation. --IWantheUltimateChange 12:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) G'day Neytiri765, I just wanted to let you know that there is already a Community Portal page on the wiki, and that I've added a delete tag to yours. OZZY 14:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry oz. didn't realize there was already a Communtiy Portal. thanks for telling me. G'day to you. by the way. love your profile! Hello! Hello, Neytiri765! I got your message on my older blog about my novel! I have a great idea as to what to do. Each week (in order to keep our users entertained) I will post another chapter from my book as a blog and see how you guys all like it! I'm glad someone's excited about my book, and I hope your book is successful, too! Talk to you later! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 16:21, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Hello again! I just posted it! Feel free to check it out! You can find the link here. Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 16:38, April 17, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Creation of Articles It has come to my attention that you have taken it upon yourself to add community items to this wiki such as the Stories and Novels page. While that is perfectly within your right to do so in the forums and blogs, the content is incorrect for an informative article in the wiki. By any means, the content does not follow the Avatar wiki manual of style. Thus, I would recommend that you do not create any more of said pages in article format. This is a warning and action may be taken if you don't follow the policies. the policies can be found at Avatar Wiki:Policy. On a side note, just so you understand, these policies apply to everyone and are for the greater good. You are not be picked on; you just need to follow the policies and everyone will be happy. --IWantheUltimateChange 12:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) This is your second warning for spamming in blog comments. If you continue to excessively advertise any blogs on any page on the wiki, this may result in your editing abilities being taken away. People will find your blogs through the Activity feed page. If noone replies to your blogs, this may have its reason. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 13:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) New Banner Alright, here's the banner that you requested: Enjoy! -- 20:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) 3 day block You have been blocked for 3 days to think about whether you want to try to fool us again. With creating the same deleted blog a third time after proclaiming your intent to be "friends", you crossed the line. If you want to display your favorite images and videos, please do so on your user page like anyone else. Blogs are the wrong place for this. To cite our wiki policies: Avatar Wiki is not MySpace or Facebook Avatar Wiki is a wiki, not a social networking site. This means that content, that is, information, is far more important than you. This means, if you are seeking for personal attention, you are in the wrong place here. In this context, please refrain from posting multiple consecutive comments in one blog in the future. You can edit each of your comments to add something. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 21:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Neytiri, i'm Jake Sully,want to be me friend? Oel Ngati Kameie, Tsamuke Kìyevame, Naghu Eywa JakeSullyAvatar 19:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Jake SullyJakeSullyAvatar 19:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello again! Hello, Neytiri! I know I should not keep people waiting for my next chapter of my book, but in my most recent blog it states why there has been such a delay. My computer crashed and I had to replace it. The files transferred over, but my new computer made major edits to my book and now, the file may be corrupt, because it can't be opened. I'm working on it, though! =) Talk to you later! Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan 11:22, May 17, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Hello again! Hey Neytiri! I got your message, and I know that I should rewrite the Avatar novel, but it took forever the last time and I have even less time now to work on it, so I have a bad feeling I'm done writing the Avatar novel. At least for now. Also, I'm glad you're back on the Avatar Wiki. I know that it's frustrating being in a conflict with another user, I have been in one before with a user that I think you may be familiar with- Robin Aubrey. It was over something that wasn't worth fighting for, and we (kinda) worked it out. We get along just fine now. Faern did have a point in deleting your blog. I am not trying to be rude, but you really should give Faern a chance. She is only doing her administrative duties, she is not doing it out of unkindness. Um, also, I changed your user preferences on Titanic Wiki (sorry, I forgot I can do it being that I am an administrator!), so you are now an administrator. Don't abuse your administrative duties, which I know you won't! :) Thanks for your time. [[User:Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan|<---Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan--->]] 17:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan Oblivion G'day Neytiri765, I actually haven't played Oblivion for a few months. I recently got a computer for my room, so I've been buying games for it, including Morrowind, which Oblivion is the sequel to (I think that Morrowind is just a little better than Oblivion, but they are both very good games). I stopped my last Oblivion playthrough (I have finished it a few times) around when AC: Brotherhood came out; I was almost at the end of Shivering Isles and at about level 33, if I remember correctly. I may go back and finish it before Skyrim comes out, just to refresh my mind in terms of Elder Scrolls stuff. Also, I got all of the official plugins and DLCs downloaded for my last playthrough (I have dial-up internet, so it took a long time...). Have you got them? Hmm, sorry if I've rambled on a bit. Oh, and yes, you may call me Ozzy. Have a good one, OZZY 10:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) G'day Neytiri765, mods are great, aren't they? I have Oblivion on my Xbox 360, so unfortunately I can't mod it, but I play Morrowind on my PC. I haven't started modding Morrowind yet, actually; I've been looking into some good mods for it, and an Avatar one sounds cool. OZZY 05:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC)